In general, a bed is a piece of furniture used as a location to sleep or relax. Many modern beds include a soft mattress on a bed frame. The mattress may include springs, foam material, and/or an air chamber to support the weight of one or more occupants. Various features and systems have been used in conjunction with beds, including heating and cooling systems for heating and cooling a user of a bed.